


There's a place down the road (where we can waste the whole afternoon)

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DarkSparks, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically this’ll just be a collection of fluffy drabbles, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Basically just a small collection of fluffy drabbles written for darksparks, mainly based around single sentence prompts!Tile comes from Kilby Girl by The Backseat Lovers!
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. A Familiar Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt inspiration:  
> “I might of slept in your robe when you were gone.”

Renee opened the door to her girlfriend’s room with a rather proud smile on her face. She had just finished the day off with a win in a duos match in the games, and it was enough to melt her usual impossible to read exterior. She just couldn’t help it; it had been a well deserved win, and it certainly felt good. 

“Natalie, guess who won-“ she announced rather triumphantly upon entering, but she soon stopped herself once she noticed that the blonde wasn’t up and about. Her cluttered desk was vacant, and none of the various machines and gadgets thrown about the room were being messed with. Renee raised an eyebrow at the oddly serene surroundings, and her gaze shifted throughout the room as if something was bound to change. “Nat?” she called again, quietly this time. 

“Hum? What.. who is it?” a tired voice softly spoke up followed by a long yawn. 

So that’s where she was. Renee moved towards the bed inside of the room, taking extra caution to carefully step over any lose wires and metals strewn about on the floor. Natalie had never been much for organization. 

Natalie was curled up in bed, blankets upon blankets nearly smothering her. A rather large stuffed Nessie was thrown haphazardly to the side, but Renee wouldn’t doubt that she had been snuggled up with it during her sleep. 

As soon as the Frenchwoman saw who it was, her eyes brightened. “Oh, Renee! It’s you!” she said, now rubbing her eyes. She was still trying to fight the sleepiness away. “You’re back already? Someone must of made quick work of the other squads.” 

Renee just nodded. “Came out first, actually,” she answered, a smirk now growing on her face. 

“Oh that’s-“ another yawn stopped her midsentence. “That’s wonderful, but I had no doubt that you wouldn’t win, mi amour,” she continued, though much quieter this time. Natalie shifted in the bed again, gathering up the covers around her small frame once more. Renee could already tell that her girlfriend’s nap was far from over. 

“Come here,” Natalie mumbled quietly, a sleepy smile beginning to sprawl across her face. She stretched out her arms towards her girlfriend, ready to invite her to the warmth and coziness of the covers. “Wanna celebrate with a well deserved nap?” 

“Oh, Nat, you don’t want me to. I literally just got back; I haven’t even showered or anything-“ 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she replied, now taking the chance to move a little to the side so Renee could fit onto the small mattress. “I missed you today.” 

Renee’s heart couldn’t help but melt a little at the blonde’s words. She considered protesting again, but in the end she settled down into the bed beside her girlfriend. The voidwalker raised an arm up for the blonde to snuggle against her, and Natalie didn’t hesitate. She soon had her arms wrapped around Renee’s torso and her head resting on Renee’s chest. 

A content sigh escaped Natalie’s lips, and it almost seemed like she was ready to drift off to sleep again. Renee looked down at her, a hint of adoration in her usually cold gaze. Despite the adrenaline that had pumped in her veins not long ago, even after the well earned win, Renee began to feel herself relax. She let her eyes roam over her girlfriend’s frame from her messy blonde hair, the scar that danced across her cheek, and the black sweatshirt that looked... oddly familiar? 

“Hey, wait a minute...” Renee interjected. She softly pulled at the sleeve of Natalie’s sweatshirt. It was as plain as they come; it was just a black, worn sweatshirt. However, it didn’t take much for Renee to recognize it. “Isn’t this mine?” 

“Mmm... Suppose so,” Natalie mumbled without opening her eyes. “I might of slept in your sweatshirt while you were gone. Smells like you.” 

“I can see that,” Renee teased. “I had been wondering where it’d gone. Hadn’t seen it in a while.” A smile had snuck onto her face now. 

Natalie lazily opened her eyes this time around. “I hope you don’t mind. You left it here a while ago, and I... guess I just kept forgetting to give it back.” Both of them knew the latter end of that statement was probably not true. 

“Keep it as long as you like,” Renee said. She pressed a kiss to the top of Natalie’s head which made her smile against Renee’s chest. “I don’t mind as long as I get it back eventually.”

“We’ll have to see about that.”


	2. Stealing Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

“I swear to god, Nat, if you steal the blankets again, I will put my cold feet on you,” Renee muttered, trying her best to sound harsh. There was a slight glare in her eyes, but even that faltered as she looked over to her girlfriend. God, it was even hard to pretend to be mad at her. 

The blonde was already wrapped up in numerous fuzzy blankets, but the voidwalker could see her eyeing the single thin one Renee had wrapped around her. Mischief danced in her light blue eyes. “Renee! You wouldn’t!” Natalie exclaimed, but she couldn’t suppress her laughter. It was sweet, loud, and absolute music to Renee’s ears. 

“Oh yeah? You want to try me?” the raven haired girl challenged, trying to remain as stern as she possibly could. It was only getting harder; a smile was beginning to sneak it’s way onto her face. “Is this really a game you want to be playing, Natalie Paquette?” 

“Bringing out last names, aren’t we, Blasey? It’s really that serious?” Natalie retorted back, wrapping her own blankets tighter around herself, now looking like a caterpillar safely within its cocoon. If this was war, she wasn’t going to give up easily. “It’s just a few blankets, and you know I get cold easily! Why do you think I wear my big puffy jacket?” 

“Just a few blankets? A few blankets!” Renee huffed. She pointed a finger at her girlfriend and her stockpile of blankets. “You call that a few blankets? This is literally all of the ones you own! It isn’t fair!” 

“The fair only comes once a year, mi amour,” Natalie nearly sung before bursting into another giggle. Renee just grumbled to herself at that. “I’m just looking out for myself, that’s all! You tell me that all the time out in the games, what’s so different now?” 

Renee gaped at her. “Did you really just use my words against me like that?”

The blonde just stared at her with a cheshire cat grin. 

Fine. Two could play at that game. Renee rolled onto her other side, now facing away from the blonde. She pulled her blanket tightly around her, almost as if she was settling down for the night. “Good night, Nat. If I freeze to death tonight, just know it’s your fault.” 

While the voidwalker couldn’t see it, Natalie’s smile faltered and became a small frown. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she seemed to ponder for a moment on what to do. There was no doubt about it: Renee was pushing all of the right buttons. 

“Hey,” Natalie quietly said, softly touching Renee’s back. She then tugged on her girlfriend’s own blanket, trying to get her attention. “Maybe I can try to share. I’m willing to try at least.” 

Renee raised an eyebrow at that, and she reluctantly turned back over to face the blonde. “You want to try? You think you can do it?” 

The Frenchwoman frowned at that. “Hey, I’m trying to make peace negotiations here! Do you want underneath my blankets or not?” She paused for a moment, her features softening. “I’ve got just enough room for one more person, and I think I could throw in a kiss or two to sweeten the deal... Just as a little leverage.” 

“I don’t know... how do I know I can trust you?” Renee couldn’t help but relish in the moment. 

“Renee!” Natalie pouted. “Just join me under the covers, you idiot!” 

“Fine, fine! I accept your offers!” Renee replied, now moving closer to Natalie. 

Reluctantly, the blonde began to undo her own blanket cocoon so Renee could slip underneath them. The Frenchwoman grimaced, adorably in Renee’s opinion, at the sudden draft of cold air, but it was soon remedied as the other girl slipped underneath the covers. Taking her chance, Natalie snuggled up against her girlfriend, her head tucked underneath her chin. It wasn’t long either for Renee to find the other woman’s hands underneath the sheets, and their fingers were soon intertwined. 

“Just can’t be without me, can you?” The voidwalker decided to tease one last time. Her free hand had now made its way up to Natalie’s hair, running her fingers through the blonde locks. 

“Non,” the engineer simply said. She spared a glance up towards Renee’s face before bashfully looking away. A pink hue was now painted across her cheeks. “I don’t think that I can. I think I like you too much.” 

All Renee could do was chuckle, but on the inside her heart couldn’t help but ache. What she did to deserve such a sweet partner was beyond her, and it still amazed her to every single day. 

“Yeah?” she mumbled. “Well, I like you too. Maybe even a little more.” 

Another light laugh escaped the blonde’s mouth, and Renee was sure that the blonde was absolutely beaming. “Okay, Renee... I’ll let you win this one for now. Lets just go to bed.” 

“I would, but I think someone promised me a kiss if I joined them under the blankets,” Renee quietly mumbled. She was coming out ahead here, one way or another. 

A annoyed huff came from the blonde, and she sat up. She met the other girl’s gaze. “Really, Renee?” She chuckled, shaking her head. Renee just smiled up at her and shrugged. 

“That was part of the deal, wasn’t it? Unless I heard you wrong.” 

Natalie rolled her eyes at that and finally obliged. She pressed a soft kiss to the other woman’s lips, moving one hand to caress the other woman’s cheek as she did. 

It wiped the smile right off Renee’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one on the back burner for a while but finally got around to finishing it! As always, hit up my tumblr @giraffe-lesbian if you wanna discuss darksparks or send in prompts/headcanons!


	3. Usual Thursday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from @/maxseidal on tumblr: 
> 
> “ 2. A and B sharing a bed/tent and B puts their hand on A’s stomach and A pushes their hand away and B is offended until A lifts up a part of their shirt and moves B’s hand back onto their stomach bc gentle skin on skin is weakness incarnate okay”
> 
> Also Wattson definitely plays Pokémon Go

They’re having a usual Thursday night. Discarded take out containers sit on the floor beside the bed, to be cleaned up later. Extra pillows have been shoved to the floor too in favor of having more room, and the extra blankets are pushed down the bed, nearly following the same path as the pillows. Nikola has found a place at the foot of the bed, quietly snoozing, particularly because his usual spot has been taken. 

Renee is thumbing through a book, carefully reading through the pages. There’s focus in her eyes, and occasionally her nose scrunches as she takes in the words. Natalie is settled beside her, pressed against the other woman’s side. She’s tapping away on her phone. She’s either looking at silly cat pictures, shifting through emails, or playing a game. By the repetitiveness of the clicking and the occasional huff of annoyance, she’s probably playing a game. 

Her spare hand rests on the skirmisher’s stomach, occasionally messing with the fabric. Her grasp will settle for a few moments before coming alive again, rubbing the material between her fingers. 

They’ve gone on like this for a while now, simply enjoying each other’s company. It’s a comforting, welcomed silence between the two, one that has been carefully cultivated as they’ve grown closer. Both throughly enjoy it. 

Renee, though, looks up from her book. Her gaze falls to the other woman’s hand that toys with the fabric. She arches an eyebrow, a small frown now growing on her face. She moves her book to be held in one hand, and with the other, she pushes Natalie’s hand off, letting it off onto the bed. 

This makes the blonde look up from her phone. There’s a matching frown on her face, and her eyebrows knit together. Oh, here came one of Natalie’s notorious pouts. 

Of course, she shouldn’t really be upset, she tells herself. The skirmisher could be a bit reluctant to touch, often times leaving her uncomfortable or rigid. The blonde could never blame her, given her past. However, despite all these rational thoughts, Natalie huffed and began to pull her hand away, on the cusp of a whine. Sure, that all made sense, but she liked having her hand there, fiddling with that stupid fabric. 

Surprisingly though, her hand was quickly grabbed by Renee, giving her a subtle tug on her arm to make her stop. Natalie raised her eyebrows now, and she began to open her mouth. What was the other woman doing? 

A soft, gentle hum came from the skirmisher now. Renee now had placed down her book and was lifting up her shirt, revealing pale, toned skin underneath. Without a moment of hesitation, she placed the blonde’s hand back now on her bare stomach. And like that, Renee picked up her book again and returned her eyes to the pages. 

Natalie sat there, silently sputtering as she tried to wrap her head around what Renee was doing. The gears in her head were slowly turning, and her eyes slipped from a confusion to a pondering look. 

Renee took a moment to look up from her book, giving the blonde a small smile. “What?” she asked quietly, raising her eyebrows a little. “What’s got you in such a mood?” the skirmisher teased, her smile turning into a grin. A shit eating grin to be precise. “Did Tae Joon do something to annoy you today?” 

Natalie stared her down, now piercing her lips. Asking would only make Renee’s grin grow larger, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Instead she moved closer, keeping her hand resting on the other’s stomach, and shoved the phone into her girlfriend’s face. “I caught this Pokémon today a little outside the labs; isn’t he cute?” 

A light, airy chuckle left the skirmisher’s lips. “Yeah, he is cute,” she agreed quietly, now taking the chance to rest her head on the other’s shoulder. If there was one person’s close contact she couldn’t get enough of, it was Natalie’s. “Have you evolved your Ivysaur yet?” 

The blonde’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes, I did earlier today!” she exclaimed, now all bright smiles. There went frantic tapping with one hand, desperate to find her beloved Venusaur, and soft, chaste caresses against the Renee’s skin with the other. 

A usual Thursday night for the two, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! Send prompts my way or just come talk to me about darksparks @giraffe-lesbian on tumblr!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As I said before, this’ll be a collection of darkspark drabbles. I’ve already started on the next one, so hopefully it’ll be out soon.
> 
> Also if you have any prompt ideas, please comment or send me a message on my tumblr @giraffe-lesbian. I’d love a few suggestions!


End file.
